Mistake
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: You and Yoshiko are dating, but something makes You worries about the future of their relation. YoYo fanfic w/FutaYou


**Well, this is my first fanfiction about Love Live ! Sunshine ! And I'm a bit nervous because I'm scared that my characters are a bit OOC. YoYo (I find this name cute) is my OTP.**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

 **I do not own Love Live**

 _"Th-this is disgusting !"_

 _"I-I'm sorry.. I-..."_

 _"I apologize, but we won't be able to stay friend with you having this 'thing'."_

"No ! Please, I.." You woke up in her bed and curled up quietly.

"This dream again.. It's right.. I.. it's not my fault if I'm like that.. I didn't choose this condition.. There's no way that I'll let this happen again.. I won't make the same mistakes, I'll just make her understand that she should just give up on me.. That's for her best.." She left her bed to prepare herself to go to school.

"Ohayosoro ! How's going everyone ?" You went to the clubroom, finding Hanamaru, Ruby and Yoshiko.

"Oh, good afternoon You-chan ~ You went alone today ?"

"Yep, she went with Riko checking on Mari and the others." You sat next to Yoshiko, which seemed a bit spacing out.

"Ehm, Yocchan ?" / "You ? Can-.." They looked at each other surprisingly. Yoshiko blushed and burried her head into her crossed arms. You gave her a nervous laugh.

"G-go first."

"No, You."

"Huh.. Okay.. Can you come with me for a few minutes ? I need to talk to you about something." Yoshiko stood up immediatly.

"Yeah, sure" They leaved the clubroom, a bit embarassed because of the wierd looks Hanamaru and Ruby gave them. They stopped walking behind the gymnasium.

"So.. I was thinking about us and.. Ehm.. ah, actually, why did you blushed, when we spoke at the same time ?"

"Hmm it turned out that I was also thinking about us.. and I thought you could come to sleep at my house this weekend, since my parents won't be at home.. Y-You said that your parents were okay with it if it was only occasionnal.." She blushed brightly, looking at the ground. 'Oh no.. W-What am I going to do now.. I can't refuse like that..'

"S-sleeping at your place ? Who's going to come also ?" Yoshiko looked a bit confused.

"What ? There won't be anyone else, just the two of us.. You don't want to spend time with me ?" 'I-I can't refuse anymore.. that's such a bad timing..'

"Ah-.. Of course I want to stay with you, I-.. I'll come." Yoshiko's face brightened up, and she hugged You happily, which blushed. 'She's so cute.. How will I have the courage to tell her.. She'll hate me.. I don't want to spoil these precious moments I have with her..'

 _She suddenly remembered 3 weeks ago, when she found a paper in her locker, indicating her to come alone on the rooftop once she finished class. When she arrived, she found Yoshiko praying and speaking all alone._

 _"What are you doing here, Yoshiko-chan ?" The only reaction Yoshiko had was stiffening like a rock, and blushing so hard she never saw her like that. She went in front of her, asking if anything was wrong._

 _"H-huh.. I-in fact.. I-I think that I'll go !" She ran and bumped into the door, falling on the ground. You rushed next to her._

 _"Y-Yoshiko ? Are you injured ? You're suddenly acting all strange.. E-Eh?!" Yoshiko continued to blush and suddenly hugged You, making her also fall._

 _"I always act strange.. I had something to ask you.. C-Can.. Huh... I-, You-chan, I like you and I'd like you to become my first officer amongst all my little demons !" When she noticed what she just said, she curled up, whining about how stupid she was. You laughed and pat Yoshiko's head._

 _"Okay, why not. ~" Yoshiko slowly lift her head up to look at You, didn't understanding at first what was just going on. Then she hugged you, still emotionnal about what just happened._

 _Since then, they were slowly getting to know each other._

'... I'll put some distance between her and I and this weekend, I'll explain to her that we won't be able to stay together.' They came back to the clubroom, now everybody was back and they began their club activities.

Day passed, until that day, You kept the maximum distance she could with Yoshiko without making her notice. They were going home by bus like everyday, but Yoshiko looked worried.

"Hey, how about we go take your pajamas and directly go to my place ?"

"Uh.. Okay" You took her bag and they arrived at Yoshiko's house.

"You can leave your bag here, we'll take it later." They made their way to the living-room. There really wasn't anybody.

"You can sit on the sofa, I'll make you some tea." She came back with two cups, that she let on the coffee table and sat next to You.

"Hey, I feel you a bit distant since a few days." You was petrified as Yoshiko tilted her head on You's shoulder.

"Y-you noticed.."

"Of course I noticed, I'm your.. huh.. g-girlf-friend.. R-right ?"

"Uh.. Yea." 'I'm ruining the mood.. What am I doing ? I have to say it..'

"In fact, the truth is that you don't really like me, right ? I'd prefer you to tell me the truth than liying to me, even if it's to smooth the situation.." Yoshiko took You's hand, waiting for her answer.

"I-I do like you.. But I think that it would be better for you to keep some distance.." Yoshiko's eyes widened.

"For me ? You're saying that I should keep my distance from you ?"

"Exactly.."

"What do you mean ? I don't understand.. I love you, and we're dating, so why should I keep my distance with you ?"

"I-.. I'm different.. I can't fit with you.." You stood up, she was about to go when Yoshiko pulled her back and they fell together on the sofa, with Yoshiko on top, blushing.

"And how do you know that we wouldn't fit together ? I love you because you're different, because you're the way you are.." Tears brought to You's eyes.

"Y-you don't understand.. If I told you, you'd for sure hate me.."

"I-I don't care.. Tell me.."

"At the end, I finished by doing the exactly same mistakes..."

"What are you talking about ? Yoshiko felt something hardening in between You's inner thighs. "Is it.."

"It's a dick.."

"You've got a dick ?"

"Yes.."

"That was it for reals ?"

"Yea.." Suddendly You felt Yoshiko hugging her tightly.

"W-why are you hugging me ?"

"Why ? Because I love you."

"W-what ? You still love me ?" Yoshiko pinched You's nose.

"I told you that I love your differences, that only makes you even more special in my eyes. I don't know who's the slut that told you that you'd be hated for thid but there's no way that my love would go away because of something so futile." Tears fell from both of their eyes as they hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry.. it's entirely my fault.. It's just that one of my friend rejected me after seing that unvolontarily.. It was during middle school.. Since then I'm horribly complexed about this.."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promess." She kissed You, surprised at first, but her kissed back.

"I'll help you with this, don't move." She slowly unzipped You's skirt and removed her panties.

"Wh-what.. ?!" You tried to wake up, but Yoshiko stopped her. She began to move her hands around it and to lick the head, making You moan shyly.

"Just stay there. ~" 'Huh.. I can't.. Y-Yocchan is touching me there.. I'm already on verge to cum..'

"I-.. I'm close..." Yoshiko moved faster and to suck until the liquid spread into her mouth. She lied down in You's arms, and slowly dozed off.

"Hmm.." You woke up, Yoshiko, still on her, also swowly waking up.

"It's late, but good morning, You-chan. ~" You blushed as Yoshiko kissed her, before streching.

"G-good morning, Yocchan." Yoshiko snuggled against You.

"I really love it when call me like that. ~"

"Hehe, I'm really happy that I found this one then ~" You hugged Yoshiko tightly.

"I'm sorry, all I did was repeating the same mistake with you.."

"But you didn't loose me, did you ? I'll always be by your side whatever happens."

"Thank you." Minutes spent before You noticed that Yoshiko fell asleep another time. 'She's so cute..'

 **Thank you for reading ~**


End file.
